


delusional

by swaggypurpled



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggypurpled/pseuds/swaggypurpled
Summary: sumarynotfound
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 1
Collections: DNF





	delusional

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter and is extremely short and bad but idc lmao. Anyways i've never really written anything on here and i''ve always been pretty bad at English so whatever. I hope you enjoy and i might make another chapter soon depending on school stuff. Im not sure if i will continue this but i was bored and had ten minutes to spare so um.

Dream stared at the clock, the frigid ground touching his face. He had been laying on the fallen prison floor for two hours now and still had no desire to hoist himself up off the cold cement. The faded orange uniform covering his body remaining stiff and uncomfortable. His long fingers grasped on the wall lifting his frail body off the floor. Dream brushed his dirty blonde hair off his tanned face sweeping it back into its crooked side part. Everything was dull apart from one thing rapidly bubbling on his mind. George. Dream could not stop thinking of George.  
Dream imagined stroking Georges dark brown hair and how it felt like soft, thin bristles. He thought about Georges soft white skin and how his beaming smile could light up a whole room. Dream thought about George’s softly curved features and how Georges smooth voice made his stomach fill with butterflies. But there was one issue that aroused dream. He could no longer see his whimsical lover boy.  
Dream felt as if he was trapped forever, surrounded by ginormous walls caving in until they crushed his body and soul and he was never able to escape. However, he still had hope that one day he could escape these ghastly walls and fall into the soft arms of his lover.


End file.
